Feelings
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: Jacob reads Nessie's e-mail and....


**FYI: Nessie is already mature and grown up. She's in high school, but she still's go to a different high school with Jacob. She goes to Forks High School and Jacob goes to school at his reservations. **

Renesmee. _Nessie._

My one and only true love. I would do anything for her. I love her so much. I would do everything she wanted. I would answer anything she asks me and I would not lie.

Nessie, it's amazing. Because she feels the same way I do. And that's just awesome.

Today I was in her room. I was allowed because I used the excuse "You used to do this too!" then I'm off the hook.

I waited in her room while she takes a bath. We were alone. The parents have gone hunting. I was bored because Nessie takes a long time to take a bath. So I turned on her computer. It's not like I'm not allowed. I always do this, and she never minds anyway.

The screen light up. The background of her screen was a picture of me and her. Looking at this, I smiled. Then there was this thing that pops up.

'_Hmmm must be something she didn't closed yesterday'_

It was her conversation with one of her friends. Her name was Amy.

I was curious so I started to read the conversation.

**Amy:** Hey Nes!

**Nessie** (seeing as she address herself to public as Nessie rather than Renesmee also made me smile, cause I made that nickname for her)**: **Hey Amy! What's up?

**Amy:** Oh My GOD! I have fresh gossip baked from the oven. When I went home from school today, I saw the guys gathering at the cafeteria, and guess who were they talking about?!

**Nessie: **Ummmm… Jennifer Anniston?

**Amy: **No!

**Nessie: **Angelina Jolie?

**Amy:** No!

**Nessie:** Elmo?

**Amy:** No! Why would they be talking about Elmo anyway?

I smiled at Nessie's guesses.

**Nessie: **I have no idea either. So who were they talking about?

**Amy: **You!

My breathing stopped. Then it returns as I calmed myself.

'_Guys are talking about Nessie?!Of course they are, it's only natural since she's drop dead gorgeous. But still they better not say anything bad about her or I'm going to rip their tiny little heads off!'_

**Nessie: **Really? Why? Who?

**Amy:** Ok, you remember Rick from arts right? Well anyway, I think he has the hots for you. He was like talking about you and how were you with him at art class.

'_What?! What do they do at art class?!'_

**Nessie: **Really?

**Amy: **Really. Oh My God Nes. You're so lucky, the cutest guy in school has a crush on you! Don't tell me…

**Nessie: **Well….

I paused for a moment. Then thought to myself.

'_Huh Nessie is not denying it. Maybe she does like him too? Maybe their secretly dating but she doesn't want me to feel bad cause I imprinted on her? Oh shoot. It's understandable. I did imprinted on her when she was just a kid. She couldn't refuse. But now she's all grown up and can make her own choices. I guess I'm nothing more than someone who imprinted on her.'_

**Amy: **Well what? Are you guys _dating?!_ "

I scrolled down, my heart thumping. Pain washed in slowly.

**Nessie: **Of course not! Why would I be dating him! I have a boyfriend.

I smiled. I felt hope again, then it vanish. Cause the boyfriend she's referring to not might be me.

**Amy: **Really?! Who is it? Tell me all about him.

'_Hmmm this Amy is really a talkative person. Well that's good. I'll know what she really feels like. Oh well here goes' _I scrolled down again.

**Nessie: **His name is Jacob Black. He doesn't go to the same school as me though. He goes to school at La Push. He's really an amazing guy.

**Amy: **C'mon Ness. That's not detail enough! More!

**Nessie: **Well I don't how to describe him. Basically he's really, really, I mean freakishly tall. Around 6 feet or more. Then his body. Gosh it's just ama-zing. His abs are well perfectly balanced. No one's body is better than his. And his skin tone, it's just so warm. His color is just plain beautiful. Then his face, my God no words can describe his face. His face is not that pretty boy thing. No, he's way better. His eyes are so warm and protective at the same time. His jaw line is just perfect; every feature of him is perfect. Then his lips. Ahhh, there just perfect. Especially when he smiles. Everything around me doesn't matter anymore. His hair, he has the most beautiful hair a guy could ever have. And the sound of his voice is just s soothing. No sound is better than his voice. It's my favorite sound in the world. I love him so much and I wouldn't trade him for anything. I'm so lucky to have him, I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. He's the best thing that ever happened to me.

I sat there frozen. Then I smiled gentle. _'She really thinks that way about me? She really loves me.'_

**Amy: **Wow you sound in love. You're lucky, I wish I could feel the way you feel someday.

**Nessie: **You will. When it's time, the right one will come to you.

**Amy: **Thanks Ness. Hey I was just wondering, what you were doing in art class with Rick. Cause he seemed really proud of it.

**Nessie: **Ha-ha. Nothing, he was failing at art so I had to help him. That's why he's bragging about art much.

**Amy: **Oh I see. Oh hey my mom's home. Gotta help her set for dinners. See you Ness!

**Nessie: **Ok bye.

That was the end of the conversation. I turned off the computer then smiled to myself. Now I felt nothing but plain happiness. She felt the way I felt. I also felt like the luckiest man alive.

She was done taking a bath. She was in her sweats and t-shirt but still stunningly beautiful.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a loving hug.

I guessed I caught her by surprise. She gasped.

"What's wrong Jacob?" she questioned worried.

"Nothing's wrong." I murmured on her hair.

"Really?"

"Really."

She stayed there in my arms. Then her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Nessie I want to admit something to you." I sat up and held her face into my huge hands. Our face inches apart.

"Ok" she said breathlessly.

"I read your e-mails with Amy at your computer. You forgot to close it yesterday. I'm sorry that I invade your privacy. But still I was curious, then I got jealous about that Rick kid, but then I felt happy when you told Amy about me. Did you really mean that? Am I really the best thing that ever happened to you? You don't just love me cause I imprinted on you right?"

She was still not focused. Then she clicked.

"Of course you are. I love you so much Jacob Black. I really meant all those words I said about you. And even if you didn't imprinted on me, I would still love you in the end"

Then I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I love you too Renesmee Cullen."

She kissed me. Soft but passionate. Then she let me go but her hands were still on my waist.

"Soooo, you might have found some embarrassing parts I wrote there" she blushed lightly.

"Embarrassing?"

Her blush had gone from pink to red. Then she moved here hands to my chest then my face tracing every single angle then she ran her hand trough my hair. _'Ah I see.'_

I laughed softly. "What's so embarrassing about that? I thought it was awesome."

She laughed with me and then yawned.

Then I pulled her to the pillow and we felt asleep in each other's arm.


End file.
